leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tajemství skryté v runách 2
Tajemství skryté v runách: úvodní druhá část - Život Fredericka Nosbyho Něco to vskutku bylo! I tady venku na ulici, ve skutečném světle skutečných pouličních světel, si připadal jako ve snu. Nemohl uvěřit, že jim dospělí zatajovali něco tak úžasného. Doposud se mu to míhalo před očima… Viděl jak ta obrovská obluda sežrala jednoho z menších vojáků, jednoho z těch, kterým muž sedící vedle říkal minioni, a kteří se jen tupě řítili do bitvy, aby téměř hned zemřeli. „Nekoukej tak vystrašeně, jsou to jenom loutky – náš malý Cho se s nimi zrovna nemazlí co?“ Zasmál se jeho upřímně vyděšenému výrazu onen starší muž podél jeho levice. „Necítí bolest a jejich úkolem je jít vpřed a zabít vše co potkají – jsou zkrátka nedílnou součástí zápasu. Ty jsi na prvním Ligovém utkání, viď, mladíku?“ Fred ho poslouchal jaksi taksi napůl ucha, tak moc mohl oči nechat na oplátovaných bojovnících, půvabných lučištnicích a…. a dalších… živočišných druhů. S jistou dávkou paniky si vzpomněl, jak ta obrovská příšera nabodávala lidi tak, že jednoduše dupla do země a pod tím nebo oním ubožákem se zjevily nelítostné ostny, něco jako zuby ze země. Nechápal jak to skoro vždycky mohli ti válečníci přežít… A nechápal toho o tolik víc! Tak nesmírně mocně působila obrovská síň 1. Demacijského ligového Domu, prvního místa, kde se v Demacii začali technomagickým způsobem „vysílat“ ty nejdůležitější zápasy z bitevního pole, kde teče krev proudem a magie s ocelí jsou si rovnými soupeři. Z Ligy Legend. Mladý Nosby se s ní setkal teprve nyní, pokochal se její nádherou, s úctou přihlížel jak si ti nejmocnější šampióni dvou znepřátelených stran vyměňují třeskuté rány slavnými zbraněmi, třaskavé výstřely z pušek a energií sršící kouzla. Liga samotná má však o mnohem větší a impozantnější kořeny než si vůbec tento mladíček může představit. Dozvědět se o nich měl až na střední demacijské škole, kam putují děti poté co se dožijí věku dvanácti let. Právě zde je učitelé uvedou do jim odpíraného světa, jež se Demacijští rádci rozhodli schovat před zraky dětí, aby jim zabránili v přílišném rozptýlení, když už jsou tak dost rozjaření díky zmítajícím se hormonům. I na tomto stupni školy se klade důraz především na historii, cynik by řekl, že se v něm zalepují díry ze školy základní. Díry, které se týkají celosvětového sportu, který nemá a nejspíš nikdy nebude mít konkurenci – stojí na něm totiž magická rovnováha celého známého světa, jehož jméno je Runeterra. Tento svět byl po od počátku věků zmítán divokými magickými proudy a bytosti, mezi nimi i lidé, které na nich vznikly, jí byly hluboce ovlivněny. První etapa trvala nejdéle. Podle prastarých svazků onehdy kráčela po zemi mýtická stvoření, jejichž síla je nepředstavitelná i pro ty nejmocnější mágy současnosti. Lidem a jim podobným stvořením, se postupně zostřovala smysl, neboť byli od narození schopni jakýmsi přirozeným způsobem magii kontrolovat. Bylo to pro ně naprosto přirozené, jako je pro normálního člověka dýchat. Zpočátku jich nebylo mnoho – moc způsobila v jejich primitivních myslích lačnost po větší moci, a tak se navzájem lovili a jak praví starý demacijský kronikář Artysh Sunsleash: … v tu chvíli kdy smrt byla jistá Pozdvihl vítěz ruku svou Pár chvil nedýchal nehnul se z místa Díval li ses pozorně, tu viděl si Jak z duše náhle padlého Neskolen, sílu bere si A můj předek, jeho jméno pohřbeno Přikázal synu vyprávět co nesmí být ztraceno Ten příběh znám i já, to věz Odpusť, slova mohu splést A přec věz! Tenkrát mohla smrt i kvést Strach tě svírá, když se bijí Nelibě se chvěje zem Proti sobě on a ona Náhle on je poražen V jeho duši dřímal oheň V běsu pozřel mnoho stromů Když však ona udeřila mocný řev se ozval hromů Strašný výbuch pálí oči A přesto st ále vidím ji Jak nad plameny lehce tančí Pod krvavými krůpěji V tu ránu všechen plamen zhasne z těla pod ní, zhynulého vyvstal orb jenž byl sám plamen by uctil pána nového Vítězka, vlasy sežehnuté, Se nestačila rozesmát Nové zlo nešlo rozeznat Ten další ji chtěl roztrhat Obě moci si ponechat! I krev prolil. I zabil. A v dáli vlk zavyl by její smrt potvrdil. V noci se schyluje k lovu Když koloběh začíná znovu. Toto brutální období trvalo po mnohá staletí a tehdejší boje, společně s neskutečně mocnými bytostmi z dnešních bájí, byly natolik brutální, že neustále měnila uskupení zdejšího světa. Divokost těchto magických vlivů roztrhala kdysi celistvý kontinent na mnohé menší a na spletitou síť ostrovů. Možná právě díky tomuto násilnému odtrhnutí od všech ostatních, se začali vytvářet různé kmeny a situace se začala v širším měřítku uklidňovat. V tom menším však nikoliv. Naprostá většina kmenů ovládala svá území a jak počet jejich členů narůstal, začali prahnout po dalším a boje začali nanovo. Jen ti, kterým byla magie nejvzdálenější se museli uchýlit k výcviku boje se zbraní, či bez, ale nezažívali mnohé úspěchy, neboť hlavní příchuť těchto kmenových válek byla stále ryze magická. Ve větších kmenových osadách se začali objevovat mentoři, kteří už od narození učili své bratry jak svázat magické síly, jimiž je zdejší vzduch prosycen a magie začala být výsadou těch nejnadanějších. Ti opět prahli po větší moci a z poražených kmenových prapředků dnešních Summonerů stále kradli magickou esenci, kterou si přivlastnili, aby jejich síla vzrostla. Za nějaký čas začalo přirozených uživatelů magie ubývat. Nikdo neví proč, avšak je možné, že postupně vymřeli téměř všichni předkové s touto schopností. Zůstali jen ti nejmocnější, kolem nichž se postupně vytvořily celé národy. Je vskutku zajímavé, jak se dokáže tolik lidí upnout k jedné hlavní osobě, k takové, která oplývá nejvyšší čarovnou mocí. Historici toto uskupení národa nazývají mocenskou monarchií, což je asi nejvýstižnější. Tak jako tak, přirozeně nadpřirozené schopnosti většinu populace postupně opustily a tak vznikla potřeba naprosto běžných povolání.. Nepleťte se, v minulosti si pradávní předci také rozdělovali úkoly jako shánění potravin a sběru dřeva, nicméně teprve v ustálených společenských uskupeních mohla vzniknout řemesla. Lidé potřebovali někoho kdo jim oteše kmeny na prkna na dům, vyrobí nádoby na vodu, vymyslí kladku do studní, bude vařit, hlídat vesnici a tak podobně, a některým lidem šly tyto věci od ruky. Do kdysi ryze anarchistického světa surových sil se začala pomaličku vkrádat civilizace. A i když spolu neustále válčily různé strany, Runeterra začínala postupně nabývat charakter, jaký známe dnes, se všemi jejími národnostmi, kontinenty a ostrovy. Čas běžel a rytmus by se jakémukoliv vzdálenému pozorovateli zdál neměnný. Lidé a ostatní humanoidními bytosti se stále snažili získat pro sebe větší moc, našli si pro to jen nové jméno, válka – magická válka. Později se tomuto období mělo přezdívát Runové Války – a to podle očarovaných zbraní, a zářících artefaktů, které si do bitev nesli šampioni vedoucí statisícové armády. Obyčejný život byl natolik obyčejný, jak to mohla taková situace dopustit – to znamená, než vám nad střechou domu prolétla nepřátelská ohnivá koule. Násilí plodilo násilí, nenávist utrpení a utrpení touhu po pomstě. A jak už to tak na světě bývá, nakonec zbyly už jen dva národy, obrovské, které pozřeli všechny ty menší a změnily je v části sebe. O tomto období hovoříme jakožto o poslední Runové Válce, kdy si Demacie, mocná a hrdá a Noxus, zvrácený a temný, vyměňovali údery nepředstavitelných rozměrů. Nevraživost vůči sobě je těmto dvěma národům stejně přirozená, jako byla magie jejich dávným předkům. Nesnášeli na tom druhém všechno, do nejmenšího detailu. Střety fatální a krvavé, neboť oba národy neznaly význam slova vzdát se. Konflikt trval dlouhých dvě stě let a nebyl by snad nikdy skončil, kdyby nezasáhla samotná země. Jednoho dne byla záře bitevního pole až příliš jasná. Toho dne byl hluk kouzelných hromů příliš silný, třeskot zbraní příliš hlučný a vzduch téměř sám o sobě jiskřil. Bylo cítit podivné napětí, zvláštní chvění pulzovalo okolní zemí. Cítil to každý na celém světě. Potom se začala země třást. Zemětřesení přišlo náhle a zasáhlo mágy a válečníky uprostřed bitvy. Z rozpukané země vyhřezly plameny a začali požírat ty, kteří měli smůlu. Stromy se vyvracely z kořenů, koně málem zmírali hrůzou, plašili se a shazovali své pány na neklidnou zem. Runeterra se mocně oklepala. Tehdy bylo prý na moři vidět podivné levitující koule tvořené pouze vodou, bylo vidět tornáda a kulové blesky. Několik svědků prý spatřilo obrovského ohnivého draka přelétat za Mlžnou horu, jedno z nejstarších skalisek světa. „Blíží se klid… Konečně budu mít klid.“ Tak prý onen drak pravil, alespoň to tvrdí mluvené slovo. Ve chvíli, kdy se zkáza zdála neodvratnou se však spojily síly všech summonerů. Na křídlech větru se nesla magická zaříkání, která kroutila světlo, klidnila zemi a poutala veškerou magii. Vítězství však bylo v nedohlednu! Neboť jejich magie byla navzdory jejich snahám brzy přemožena a pozřena divokou magií. Brzy se měla země zachvět naposledy. Summoner Oxylian Browneyes tvrdí, že to co provedl byla čirá náhoda, jeho přátelé však mají na celou věc docela jiný názor. Všichni do jednoho viděli, jak divoká magie, v podobě obrovské purpurové záře, proudila z jedné jeho dlaně do druhé a poté pokojně přetekla do nedávno objeveného krystalu, vedle něhož se zaříkající kruh nacházel. Ten poté začal zářit jasným světlem. Zpráva o tomto úžasném činu se rozlétla do dalekých krajů telepatickou rychlostí. Zanedlouho všichni starší a mocnější summoneři obstoupili dostupné Nexusy (jak se krystalům přezdívá), utvořili kolem nich kruh a rituály začaly znovu. Výsledek byl neuvěřitelný – mnoho obyčejných lidí si dodnes myslí, že se stal zázrak. Rozbouřené vody se zlidnily, mraky ustoupily bleděmodré obloze a sopky se náhle rozhodli, že je čas jít spát. Na celém světě zavládl klid. Avšak obyčejní lidé neviděli nebezpečně pulzující Nexusy v těsné blízkosti, necítili podivné vábení z jejich zdánlivě nekonečných hlubin a nezdálo se jim o zrcadlivém lesku krystalů, tak jako mnohým summonerům. Těm nejmoudřejším bylo jasné, že koncentrování tak obrovské magické síly je jen dočasné. Bude potřeba tuto sílu nějak regulovat. Tehdy předstoupili před Velkou Radu ti nejmocnější ze všech summonerů a kouzelníků a předložili jim svůj návrh: Jelikož nevraživost národů Demacie a Noxu je natolik silná, že uvedla v nebezpečí celou Runeterru, požadujeme aby nyní na obě země dohlížel nově vytvořený Válečný institut a to pomocí Ligy Legend – magických klání šampionů jednotlivých zemí na speciálně vytvořených bojištích, kde nebude hrozit nebezpečí úniku divoké magie. Úkolem jednotlivých stran bude zničit Nexus strany druhé. Vítězné straně bude vyhověno v jejích požadavcích vůči nepřátelské zemi a zničením Nexusu se zároveň uvolní trocha divoké magie, která bude však snadno přesunutelná do nového Nexusu a zabrání se tak potencionálnímu zničení nám známého života. Všem požadavkům bylo vyhověno. Vznikl tak nejslavnější sport Runeterry a civilizacím na ní bylo dopřáno času k životu. Proto je Liga Legend brána tak vážně. A proto se Demacijským Ligovým hostitelům nelíbí, když jim tam huláká nějaký malý nevychovaný capart. Nic z toho však Fred ještě nevěděl, neboť na tento zápas přišel tajně, bez dovolení rodičů a bez tradičního rozhovoru s nimi, jenž ho měl na tohle všechno připravit. Pro Wiki a LLoL napsal Morlang Sei‘ Khara Kategorie:Tajemství skryté v runách Kategorie:Co jste možná nevěděli